Colonizing
Sea Exploration Colonizing Distant War Rebellion Official Description Development Team *'Developer:' Berus *'Graphics:' Falastur *'Quality Assurance:' Sybirus *'Audio:' Addiv Walkthrough |items = * Silver bar * Hammer * 1 Nature rune * 4 Fire runes * 50 Tuna * 50 Planks * Harpoon * Hatchet of any kind * Tinderbox * Good Ranged, Mage, or Melee gear is also suggested. |kills = * Three Native warriors (level 65) * Native warchief (level 126) }} Getting Started Talk to King Lathas in his throne room to begin the quest. If you don’t meet ALL of the requirements for the quest or you will be unable to start it. * King Lathas: Ah, Player, I have a request to make of you. * Player: What is it? * King Lathas: Well, word has recently come to us that another continent was discovered by a daring Mishatlin explorer. * Player: Daring? Pha! * King Lathas: What? * Player: Nothing, go on. * King Lathas: Kandarin wishes to invest in a colony on the new continent, and we need a brave adventurer to protect the settlers. * Player: You need me to help you sail there? * King Lathas: Oh no! Fred Drysdon the Mercenary will do that. I need you to help deal with the natives there. * Player: That doesn’t sound fun… * King Lathas: Also… I need you to help organize the settlers and get the ship seaworthy. * Player: This is getting worse and worse. * King Lathas: Speak to Fred Drysdon in Port Khazard about preparation of the voyage and Lana Ceb in Seers’ Village about the settlers. Lana Ceb Take your bar of silver, hammer, and Superheat Item runes to Seers’ Village and speak to Lana Ceb, who can be found wandering around the Flax fields. Speak to her to begin a dialogue. * Lana Ceb: Guthix be with you, traveler. What brings you to Seers’ Village? * Player: King Lathas sent me here about gathering settlers? *Lana Ceb: Ah yes! I and many of my fellow seers wish to escape to a land where there are fewer Saradominists clouding our vision and to avoid my annoying brother. * Player: I thought the Guthixians weren’t bothered by Saradominism? * Lana Ceb: Alas, the self-righteous Saradominists are demanding that we convert. I and my followers refuse. * Player: So you’ll accompany the Kandarin Expedition? * Lana Ceb: I wish to, but I seem to have misplaced my Symbol of Balance and I can’t bear to go without it. * Player: Can’t you buy another one? * Lana Ceb: I’m afraid it isn’t that easy. Ours are crafted through the use of both smithing and magic. * Player: Could you instruct me on the specifics and I make it for you? * Lana Ceb: Very well. You take a bar of silver and then hammer it while using the magical spell Superheat Item. * Player: Alright, I’ll be right back with your Symbol of Balance. Just use Superheat Item on the Silver bar and if you have a hammer in your inventory it will transform into a Symbol of Balance. Use this on Lana Ceb to advance the storyline. * Lana Ceb: Ah! Thank you very much. * Player: So will you join the expedition? * Lana Ceb: Of course. I’ll meet you down in Port Khazard momentarily. Fred Drysdon Take the 50 Planks and 50 Tuna with you and speak to Fred Drysdon in Port Khazard, who is found wandering the docks. Speak to him to begin a dialogue. * Fred Drysdon: Player! It’s good to see you again! * Player: Fred Drysdon! King Lathas told me to see you about preparing for our voyage. I thought you worked for Junior though? * Fred Drysdon: I quit after he started calling himself a god. The sea air must have gotten to him. * Player: Ah… Well what is it you need me to do? * Fred Drysdon: I’m designated as the leader of the colony at this point and unfortunately I’ve discovered that we’re missing many important resources. * Player: What do you mean? * Fred Drysdon: If we’re to build a colony we’ll need planks and if we even hope to get there we’ll need food to get there! * Player: How many of each? * Fred Drysdon: We just need 50 regular planks and 50 tuna and we can set out, if you’ve already gotten the settlers. If you’ve already brought your planks and tuna, just talk to Fred Drysdon again. * Fred Drysdon: That’s everything! Thanks Player! We set sail as soon as possible. * Fred Drysdon: Speak to me when you’re ready to go! * Player: Alright, let me just get a few things. Second Sea Voyage Go bank and get your armor, weapons, and food, and everything else you’re going to need for the rest of the quest. You won’t have the opportunity to back out at this point and if you die you have to restart the quest from this point on. Speak to Fred Drysdon to begin the cutscene. It automatically starts as soon as you click to talk to him. Lana Ceb and several seers appear along with some Ardougne guards. * Fred Drysdon: Ah! Now we’re all here! * Fred Drysdon: Lana, take your druids aboard, we are going to depart. * Lana Ceb: Of course. * Fred Drysdon: Guardsmen of Ardougne, the trip will be dangerous and your mettle will be tested. * Fred Drysdon: But if we make it through alive, we shall be in a fantastic new world of full of opportunities. * Fred Drysdon: Men, board the ship! * Player: Ah ha, inspired speech there Drysdon. * Fred Drysdon: Thanks Player. Now, after you? All of the characters start boarding the ship and the screen fades out. It fades back in to the ship deep at sea, with guardsmen and seers wandering the deck. The Player is standing next to Fred Drysdon at the wheel. * Fred Drysdon: Nice day at sea isn’t it? * Player: Definitely! We seem to be making good time too, you are a much better navigator than Junior. * Fred Drysdon: Well I am a Fremminik, if a banished one! In fact- * Guard: Drysdon! We are under attack! * Fred Drysdon: From who?! * Guard: A giant sea monster is attacking! * Player: Doesn’t that sound familiar? * Fred Drysdon: We can’t let it get on board the ship! Player! Use the harpoon and slay it! The character runs over to the harpoon the side of the deck and grabs up the harpoon. Then the character throws it at the Giant sea monster, wounding it and sending it back into the water. * Fred Drysdon: That was close! * Player: I’ll say! * Fred Drysdon: Nice shooting there Ace. Landing The screen blackens and you appear on the same coastline you visited during Sea Exploration. The druids are wandering around and constructing small structures out of planks while the Ardougne Guards are patrolling near the Foreign Trees. Speak to Fred Drysdon, who is close to the center, to proceed. * Player: That was a much better trip than the first! * Fred Drysdon: Thanks to you, of course, for slaying that giant sea monster! * Player: Well, I see you’re getting to work setting up the town. * Fred Drysdon: We’re making definite progress! But we could use some help. * Player: Player, reporting for duty! * Fred Drysdon: Can you check with Lana Ceb to see what she needs? * Player: Of course. Go to see Lana Ceb, who will be in a half-built building near the center of the encampment. Speaking to gets the following dialog: * Player: Fred Drysdon sent me over, what do you need? * Lana: Well, we don’t have many people here who are able to build the town. * Lana: Unfortunately, most of us are simple Seers… * Lana: I was hoping that perhaps you could finish up this building as an example to the seers, so that they can learn on their own. * Player: Certainly! * Lana: Thank you! You’ll find all the planks, nails, and tools you’ll need in the crates around me. You will need about thirty planks and 60 nails in total. Just right click the walls and select the “Build” option that appears. After you’re done constructing the remaining planks, nails, and tools will disappear from your inventory and a cutscene will begin. The cutscene shows you, Fred Drysdon, and Lana Ceb standing outside of the new building you’ve constructed. Two men dressed in green robes lift a huge sign bearing the world BANK up above the door. Training the Colonists .]] After the bank is constructed all of the druids are replaced by green robe wearing Colonists and Fred Drysdon is given a new look. The Bank is now open and may be used at any time. The quest is not over, however, and you need to speak to Fred Drysdon in the bank to continue the quest. * Player: So that just about wraps up everything here? * Fred Drysdon: Um.. Not really… * Player: What do you mean? * Fred Drysdon: The seers we brought along with us don’t know how to farm anything but herbs, and they can’t fish, chop wood, or start fires! * Fred Drysdon: And from what I’ve seen several of the guards don’t know one end of the sword from the other… * Fred Drysdon: Do you think you could train them? * Player: Certainly! Head over to the farm-like area of the colony and speak to one of the colonists there to instantly train them. Then head over to the edge of the forest to teach the colonists there how to woodcut and how to firemake. Also, head down to where the ship is docked to teach the colonists how to fish. Finally, go speak to one of the Ardougne Guards to teach them how to fight. A cutscene ensues for each of these. The final one with the guards involves a hilarious conversation. * Trainee: So, you're the instructor? * Player: Yes, I am. I'm going to teach you all how to fight. * Trainee: Alright then.. * Player: First, are there any questions? * Trainee: Yes, actually, every time I swing my sword it cuts my hand open. I have to wear gloves to prevent this! That, and it doesn't cut the enemy like everyone else's. It just kind of smacks them like a club. Is my sword defective or something? Or am I doing it wrong? * Player: You're holding it backwards... * Trainee: Oh... After the final cutscene the Ardougne Guards turn into Green Coats. Native Attack Speak to Fred Drysdon to begin the final part of the quest. Get the weapons, armor, and food that you prepared from the bank before you speak to him. * Fred Drysdon: Player! Hurry! Natives are attacking our colony! * Player: Where? * Fred Drysdon: At the treeline! * Player: I’m on it! You will appear in a circular clearing facing off with three Native warriors and a Native warchief. The battle isn’t particularly difficult, though the Native warriors fight with melee while the Native warchief fights with ranged and melee alternating. It is suggested to pray Melee and wear armor that is good against Ranged, though mages may find this difficult. Focus on the Native warchief if you can use the melee prayer as this makes the Native warriors completely ineffective. This isn’t a particularly difficult fight but some may find it frustrating as the warchief heals to full health when you knock him down to one-fourth. You will reappear back in the bank with Fred Drysdon. Speak to him to complete the quest! * Fred Drysdon: Thank you for helping us stave off that attack! Our colony is now up and running thanks to you! Rewards * 3 Quest Points * 50,000 coins * Access to Roudange through Port Khazard * Ability to access the Settling Roudange activity. Music Unlocked * Native Attack * Roudange * People of the Chinchompas Triva * On the day of the Quest’s release, the spoilers read ''Someone managed to drop a roof on the soilers. We’ll dig them out by tomorrow. '' * After completion of Colonizing the Adventurer’s log will read ''I helped Fred Drysdon and Lana Ceb establish a colony for Kandarin on the foreign land. '' * This Quest has many similarities to the original settlement of the Americas, including the Seers leaving Kandarin due to religious prosecution. * All of the Seers are male on the beach before they transform into Colonists, and then there are actually more females than males! * The Green Coats are a reference to the British soldiers known as the Red Coats.